Here We Are
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! To the world, they are best friends. But they are oh so much more!


**Disclaimer: I do not own it nor do I ever plan to own it. Oh yeah, and the song is not mine. It is sung by Gloria Estefan, a great singer!**

**A/N: I know, I know, I am supposed to be working on the chapters to my other stories, but I just don't have any inspiration for them. Right now, it's like driving a car. I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there. LOL! So, until I get the inspiration to write (which will hopefully be after writing this little thing), then I'll just have to keep giving out these one shots! Hehehe. Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Here We Are…**

It was nearing midnight, and all of Hogwarts had gone completely silent. There was no one in the halls. No one, that is, except one woman, donned in a tartan dressing gown and matching night robe, her hair falling down like black water over her back. She made her way, as quickly and silently as she possibly could, to the familiar stone gargoyle. She muttered the password and jumped onto the steps as she rode them up. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she knew she had to see him, even if he protested. With only a moment's pause, she knocked several times in quick succession and waited for him to answer. When he did, she looked at him, donned in his own crazy nightwear, and he looked at her.

"Minerva-," he began, but he then saw the tears in her eyes.

"Please, Albus, don't turn me away," she pleaded. He sighed and, moving to the side, motioned for her to come in. He never could stand to see her cry.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked as she turned and he closed the door. He really wasn't angry at her, just a little cautious. She shook her head.

"I don't think so," she replied. "I know it was a risk in coming here, now that Voldemort is on the loose again, but I have to, Albus. I love you so much, and I know you love me, and I know this because you've made a point of telling me and showing me so often throughout our long marriage. Please let me stay with you tonight." She was practically begging him, and he didn't have the heart to reprimand her for not being careful. Instead, he only smiled.

"Okay, Tabby," he said, holding out his arms. "You may stay here with me."

_Here we are  
Face to face  
We forget, time and place  
Hold me now  
Don't let go  
Though it hurts and we both know  
The time we spend together's gonna fly  
And everything you do to me  
Is gonna feel so right  
Baby when you're loving me  
I feel like I could cry  
'Cause there's nothing I can do  
To keep from loving you_

Minerva was so happy that Albus was mad at her, or did not reprimand her for her actions. She did, after all, want to stay with him. And as he held out his arms to her, she rushed into them, feeling the warmth and love emitting from him. This wave of emotions, which had flooded over her, caused her to purr rather loudly, bringing a smile to Albus' lips. These were the moments he loved the most, when they could be together. Neither one of them wanted to let the other one go, so they merely stood there for a while, not speaking a word. They both knew that everything about their relationship, with the exception of having to keep it a secret from the public, was right, and that nothing in the world could ever cause them to think differently about it.

"Albus, I love you so much," she finally whispered. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Minerva," he whispered back. Then, in one quick swoop, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Ooooooooooo

_Here we are  
All alone  
Trembling hearts, beating strong  
Reaching out, a breathless kiss  
I never thought could feel like this  
I want to stop the time from passing by  
I wanna close my eyes and feel your lips are touching mine  
Baby when you're close to me  
I want you more each time  
And there's nothing I can do, to keep from loving you_

They lay there some time later, neither one of them wanting to move. The sound of his heart so close to her ear was so comforting to her, and the sound of her breathing so steadily made him very happy as well. Minerva glanced at the clock and frowned when she saw that it was nearing three o' clock. She had classes in the morning, and he had work of his own at the ministry to take care of. And yet, she did not want to go to sleep, for she wished to enjoy every moment she could with her husband. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to try and sleep, while he lay there, stroking her hair.

"You're not asleep yet, are you, Tabby?" he asked her knowingly ten minutes later.

"No, Albus, I'm not," she replied. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that he was looking at her, smiling.

"You should be," he teased. "It's a school night."

"If I was worried about that, I would not have stayed out so late," she shot back, giving him a playful glare. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. This was the kind of kiss she loved, and the only kiss she had known for so many years. Every time he kissed her, he stole her breath away, even if it was a light peck on the lips. But this was no light peck on the lips. This was a kiss worthy of a romance novel, and she was instantly caught up in it.

_There's nothing I can do  
I'm helpless in your arms  
Oh baby what you do  
I'm in love, this is it  
There's no turning back this time  
No no no_

Minerva closed her eyes, and when she next opened her eyes, after what seemed like only a matter of seconds, she saw that it was already seven. Breakfast was at seven thirty, so she did not have much time to get ready. She quickly got out of bed, took a quick shower, pulled on some robes (she always kept a few spares in his room, just in case), and pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head. By then, Albus had emerged from the shower, which he had used just after she had vacated it.

"Have a late party last night, Miss McGonagall?" he asked teasingly. She smiled at him as she placed the last pin in her bun.

"Yes, I did, and I went home with the best looking man there," she teased back. She turned and rested her arms around her husband. "Just don't tell my husband."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lady," Albus smiled. He kissed her once again. "You had better go now, dear. You can use the fireplace, and I'll meet you in front of your rooms so I can escort you to breakfast as usual." She nodded, smiled, kissed him once again, and went over to the fireplace. A second later, she was gone.

Ooooooooooo

_Here we are  
Once again  
But this time we're only friends  
Funny world  
Sometimes lies  
Become the game, when loves the prize  
And though no one knows what's going on inside  
And all the love I feel for you  
Is something I should hide  
When I have you close to me  
The feelings so sublime  
That there's nothing I can do  
To keep from loving you_

Albus and Minerva entered the Great Hall, arm in arm, but no one really noticed. This was a usual occurrence, for the headmaster escort the deputy headmistress to breakfast. The students didn't think much of it anymore. They were, after all, great friends, and even the staff, save a few, didn't think much of it. For they were, after all, merely friends, and nothing more. No one knew what they secretly shared. They had a lifetime of memories together, and they were glad to share them as husband and wife, rather than friends and colleagues. It seemed that the only way for their love to survive was to keep it a secret, though neither one of them wished for it.

Once, a long time ago, when they had first admitted their love, Albus and Minerva tired so hard to not let their feelings get away. But then, Minerva came to a startling revelation. She went up to Albus' office and simply said,

"There's nothing I can do to keep from loving you…" And that was that.

**The End…**

**A/N2: Okay, I promise, I shall try and work on my other stories. And thanks to those who have given me advice on that HP/PotO thing and I think that I might go ahead and do it. But it'll be a while, so I can't say exactly when it'll be. I lurv you all. Hang on… (Talks with Muse Minerva… nods) Okay, she wants me to say that there was a reason why I left the sex scene out because I was being nice… That's not true. I made them go out of my mind before they did anything of the sort because I was trying to go to bed and I couldn't if they were making a racket. LOL! Read long and prosper! (Is being chased by Minerva and Albus) - Always Hopeful - (for some reason, when I went to write Always, I wrote Albus instead. Weird).**


End file.
